Eldoth Kron
|extra_abilities = Create Poisoned Arrow |area = Third Cloakwood > South of the river (AR1600 – 3182.3493) |strength = 16 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 13 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 16 | total_scores = 82 |pair = Skie Silvershield|creature_codes = ELDOTH.cre|voice_actor = Neil Ross|conflict = Ajantis Ilvastarr Shar-Teel Dosan }} Eldoth Kron is a neutral evil human bard and a potential companion in . Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Eldoth is available from Chapter Four. He plays the gracious host, and in the midst of the Cloakwood countryside, bids the party relax, offering them some light spirits, and then starts into his pitch. He explains his scheme to blackmail his lover's father, Entar Silvershield, one of the Grand Dukes of the city Baldur's Gate. This will involve taking Skie along as a willing hostage, effectively removing her from Entar's influence and into Eldoth's. Unlike most companions, he will stay rooted to the spot if Gorion's Ward turns him down - and thus, denies acceptance into the party - easily allowing one to ponder his offer further. He has to pair with Skie. Quests *Eldoth and Skie (must be completed 'within one day '''after entering northwest Baldur's Gate with Eldoth) Relationships *Ajantis dislikes Eldoth and will often chastise him for his conduct towards other party members. As with all other evil party members, Ajantis will eventually attack Eldoth. *Eldoth for the most part ignores Alora, but will treat her rudely if she is friendly towards Garrick. *Eldoth finds Branwen intriguing and will attempt to put the moves on her. She will thank him sincerely for any compliments he pays her but show no other interest in him. *Eldoth finds Dynaheir intriguing and will attempt to put the moves on her. She will, however, rebuff his advances, as she finds him repulsive. She also implies at least once that he smells bad. *Eldoth and Edwin do not get along and butt heads fairly often. *Garrick and Eldoth dislike each other and will often argue over whose music is better. Additionally, Garrick has a huge crush on Skie, and absolutely hates the way Eldoth treats her, so there's kind of a love triangle thing going on. *Jaheira does not much like or trust Eldoth. *Eldoth finds Khalid terribly uninteresting, and makes sure he knows it. *Minsc dislikes Eldoth, and, if the ranger is to be believed, so does Boo. *Eldoth finds Safana intriguing, and will try to put the moves on her. She seems to welcome the attention. *Shar-Teel absolutely loathes Eldoth, and thinks he is an absolute pig. Eldoth only reinforces this belief with his horribly chauvinistic responses to her, telling her, among other things, that her lot in life is to bake cookies and bear children. The two will butt heads near constantly, and Shar-Teel will eventually lose patience and attack Eldoth. *Skie is in love with Eldoth, and hangs off his every word. Eldoth, however, treats her cruelly and does not seem to care for her at all, only being interested in the blackmail money. *Tiax dislikes Eldoth and thinks he is petty. *Eldoth finds Viconia intriguing and will attempt to put the moves on her. She will, surprisingly, respond positively to this, though she very clearly thinks of him as a lowly male and will try to boss him around a lot. *Eldoth finds Xan terribly tedious, uninteresting, and dull. Xan, on the other hand, harbors a ''burning hatred for Eldoth, cannot stand the way the bard treats other party members, and would like very much to see him dead. Xan will constantly insult Eldoth and try to start arguments with him, as well as chew him out for his untoward conduct towards the rest of the group. Interestingly enough, like Dynaheir, Xan implies at one point that Eldoth smells bad. Considering more than one character makes this complaint, Eldoth may well have some hygiene problems. *Yeslick dislikes Eldoth due to the bard's overinflated ego. Gameplay Eldoth, Dorn and Baeloth have the highest charisma (16) of any evil members, making him an excellent leader for evil parties to gain store discounts and favorable reaction adjustments. He also comes with a unique Create Poisoned Arrows ability to create 5 arrows per day which only he can use. He nets you a good fortune from looting Entar Silvershield's Estate and blackmailing Elkart in Blade and Stars. He joins equipped with only Darts, a dagger and Studded Leather armor. His starting spells (dependent on level) should include Larloch's Minor Drain, Magic Missile, and Horror. All spell slots are memorized. In the Enhanced Edition, he starts with a studded leather armor, a Scimitar, potentially with a longbow and 40 arrows as well. *''Enhanced Edition'' note: companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Trivia An examination of unused dialogue and creature files (EldothD.dlg and EldothD.cre) reveals that he may have been originally intended to be the captain of the guard at an unnamed keep. At some point he was put under the influence of "evil tentacles" under the direction of "Krotan", an ogre mage of "considerable power" and presumably the namesake of Krotan's Skullcrusher. The player's party would have rescued him from this fate. Gallery Eldoth Kron ELDOTH Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Humans Category:Bards Category:Creatures Category:Neutral evil companions‎ Category:Companions of neutral ethos Category:Companions of evil morality